


Saturn

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: Brought on by listening to Saturn by Sleeping At Last and To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. Can be read within the Delivery (From Strife) universe.|| The stars winked and soothed all of the daily worries even just for the night or a moment.“What’s it like out there?” ||
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delivery (from Strife)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845003) by [MoonlightPastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime). 



It all started as a simple question one night while they were looking up and across the boundless sky. Velvet and cool to the touch. The stars winked and soothed all of the daily worries even just for the night or a moment. 

“What’s it like out there?”

The question was quiet. Almost sad, a longing to know the answer himself. Andrea had only known steel walls and dry dust beneath his shoes for so long it almost seemed to be an imaginary place beyond the city limits. Unfathomable but- Right. There. He could go there. Touch it. Know what it felt like to see the world from beyond this place he’d found himself chewing back on again and again; home. 

It wasn’t what he wanted but it was what he knew and humans are creatures of habit, are they not? To go outside that comfort zone and itch that scratch perfectly between his shoulder blades like wings begging to spring forth and offer that freedom. The freedom to touch those clouds he’s only now become used to. The rain that now runs in trails pulling the days dust with it. Trails that lingered like tears no one wanted to shed. Within their grasp was The Mother and her green green world. 

And yet. Here. They reside.

Cloud sat for a moment. Looking at the worn leather of the gloves held loosely in his wind chapped hands. Blinking slowly. One held till he tilted his head back to the moon and her radiant face. 

“It’s freedom.” That itch between Andrea’s shoulders writhed beneath his skin. 

“It’s clarity when there’s too much on the horizon.” He swallows as the arms of the milky way shimmer within blue and dance along shining green. “I’m not sure how to explain it.” The creak of leather. The soft sound of metal rings.

“It’s weightlessness.” He’s gathering his thoughts in small bursts as this shadow of a smile starts to pull in earnest on his face. Andrea reads this as euphoria. The sheer emotion of something that means so much to you boiling and turning like the seas beneath the surface as you desperately try to hold it back. Not wanting to show that part of your heart. No matter how much the feeling blooms and glows within your lungs and cradles your pounding heart.

“It’s almost like flying.” A bit of a grimace shows. _No, don’t do that. I get it. I really do._

“It’s like finding home and safety even amidst the open sky.” Cloud glances at a passing comet blazing across his perfect sky. His solace and comfort. Andrea feels like he understands. Though in the sense of being in the open by oneself he’s not sure. But, it feels right. His home was amidst the smiling faces of his Bees. Offering shelter and comfort in times when their world was under the magnifying glass of the Ones Above Them along with Wall Markets own Rat problem. He wanted nothing more but to create and have a place like that. A home. A sanctuary no matter what the outsiders thought of it. He loved them all. He did his damnedest to keep them safe. He frowns to himself at the thought of his own shortcomings in keeping that promise.

Cloud continues effectively snapping the dancer from his woes for the moment now looking toward him. His eyes flick away and he almost tucks his chin into his chest. Andrea blinks and offers a soft sound in question.

“It feels like coming home.” Andrea feels his heart skip half a beat.

“It feels like where I'm supposed to be. Where I belong.” almost glowing eyes meet Andrea’s again. “But… I don’t plan to be out there forever. That’s stupid.” Andrea goes to shake his head as Cloud speaks again, quieter.

“My home will always be in Seventh Heaven. With Tifa and the kids.” Andrea feels the sensation of hot-cold on the back of his neck. His heart taking offense though it knows it’s absurd to assume anything before Cloud is done. Tampering it down he lets the blond continue. 

“That’s a physical thing. The bar.” Cloud chews on his lip a moment, eyes dropping once more.

“You are my home, too. Like the open sky.” Looking down, Cloud isn’t aware of the wide range of emotions rolling through Andrea right now but Andrea thinks it’s for the best because he's not sure he’d be able to handle the truth that he can always see in Cloud’s eyes. It truly would break the dam of emotions welling within his too tight chest. 

“You move with me like it does. Never…. Too far away.”


End file.
